There will be hellos and goodbyes
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: Harry has finally had too much. Sirius hade made him a promise, and can't keep it anymore, so Harry decides to take care of it himself.


**This takes place after fifth year. Warning, this holds themes of death and a lot of emotional pain. If it's not your cup of tea then don't read it because you wouldn't like it.**

 **The song used here is Gunslinger by Avenged Sevenfold.**

Harry had just finished writing all the letters that needed to be written. Ron and Hermione's letter thanked them for being the best friends he could ever have, Moody's said thank you for teaching him the importance of vigilance, Lupin's said thank you for teaching him how to protect himself and find his happy memories, Mcgonagall's said thank you for fighting for him, Mr and Mrs. Weasley's said thank you for giving him the closest thing to a real family that they could, even though he wasn't their real son, Hagrid's said thank you for being kind to him and being his teacher as well as his friend, Snape's said sorry for being a disappointment, and sorry for never taking the time to actually get to know him, and each and everyone of the letters told them not to blame themselves for what he was about to do and apologized for being so weak, and taking the easy way out.

Harry somehow managed to get his owl to take all of them at once, and before she took off he gave her a light kiss on the beak along with a gentle pet along the side of her neck (her favorite place to be pet). She gave an affectionate hoot, and took off. The emerald eyed boy felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Hedwig fly away, but it was nothing compared to the pain that was lurking in him, and the emptiness taking him up inside his chest.

Harry shook his head as a watery smile spread across his face…. Almost there….

He picked up his guitar that was propped conveniently up against his bed, turning away from the window, and he plopped down, allowing the motion of the weight pushing down into the bed to cradle him for a moment, and then began to strum up a tune.

As he listened to the intro of his song a broken sigh escaped his lips, and he let out something in between a laugh and a sob.

"Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you  
Never let it show  
The pain I've grown to know  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you  
I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you  
Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you  
I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you  
I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come hold you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you  
I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you  
And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you…"

And then the song was done. It was done. He was done, and soon he would be gone. Gone just like the last sound he strung from his guitar that had faded away in the distance.

His face was soaked with the tears that were spilling from his eyes, but his smile stayed wavering in its place as he drew his wand out of the back of his pants. He let out a miserable laugh as he remembered vividly what moody had told him about keeping his want in the back of his pants, and shook his head once again.

"Sirius," He choked out," You told me after this was all over we'd be together… Together like… Like a real family, a-and now we're going to be together. Just like a real family."

He then screwed his eyes shut, his smile staying put, and let out a choked laugh before screaming," Avada Kedavra!"

The skies were dark, and the air smelled sharply of rain as the group gathered in the graveyard sat quietly. People came up to the front and told stories of Harry, and cried as they talked about how much they'd miss him. He was a spirit that was too alive to be gone so soon. No one thought that anything like this could have ever happened. After a while Ginny approached the front with Ron, who was holding his guitar, and Hermione with her drumset. After a moment of mournful silence The red headed girl spoke up.

"Harry was a very special person in my life. He was to all of us, and this is a song to him that we'd like to perform for him…

("I'll Always Remember You by Hannah Montana?")

I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams, so many plans

I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter, there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nanananana

Another chapter in the book. Can't go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead only open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards  
I wish you love, I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had, all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared, every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah, one day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nanananana

I'll always remember you  
I'll always remember you"

The instruments rang out into silence as Ron and Ginny switched places. Seeing him like that seemed so wrong to everyone watching. He was stripped of all strength, with pale skin and sorrowful eyes that looked as if they'd never see happiness again, and a frown that was set as if never to smile again. Everyone waited quietly until he spoke up in a small voice, just barely loud enough to allow him to be heard.

"Harry was, is, and always will be my best mate," Ron said through his wavering voice," And my life will never be the same without him… This is a song that I wrote for him… And I know it's far too late… God damnit. It's too late, but mate," tears began to run free from his blue eyes,"If you can hear me right now… I want you to hear this… I just wish I could have told you sooner… Before it was too late…," The red haired boy took in a deep breath and the drums kicked up along with the guitar,"

(Fallen Angel  
Three Days Grace)

Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel

You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save,

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel"

After they finished the song Ron stared directly in front of him, blinking frantically as if he couldn't understand or believe the scene in front of him. Then he suddenly broke down into sobs, and kept saying "too late" over, and over again, using the microphone stand to keep him up.

The rest of the service was filled with tears and goodbye's…. If only someone had just reached out… Just maybe if he didn't have to be with those horrible muggles… If someone was there… If he didn't feel so alone… He was too young… So alive… How can someone so alive just die?

 **I had this idea and just had to get it done. Sorry that it's so sad.**


End file.
